recuerdos del pasado
by kawai botan
Summary: kurama tiene sueños que lo atormentan y no lo dejan dormir alguien le pide matar en sueños ademas aparece alguien que dice ser harmano de kurama y le tiene rencor pero alguien mas maneja todo y a quien quiere no es a kurama si no a botan. leanlo dejen rev


Recuerdos del pasado 

La noche era fría, el viento soplaba con mucha fuerza , kurama despertó exaltado empapado de sudor frío ya hacía tres noches con el mismo sueño alguien le pedía que matara, pero quien?. Kurama no podía conciliar el sueño cada vez que cerraba los ojos escuchaba la misma voz

_-mátala, acaba con ella, elimínala ...-kurama no dormía _

_A la mañana siguiente kurama despertó para ir a la escuela pero estaba muy cansado por no haber dormido las noches anteriores, su madre estaba muy preocupada por el, casi ni comía ,botan tambien había observado el extraño comportamiento de kurama , cada día se veía mas cansado , estaba muy preocupada por el al igual que yuzke después de todo era su mejor amigo . kurama apenas y dormía pues esos horribles sueños lo inquietaban _

_Profesor- ¡ minamino! ¡ Despierta ya- el profesor le había arrojado un trozo de tiza en el rostro a kurama como no tenía energía kurama no reacciono a tiempo para detener la tiza- ¡sal del salón!_

_Kurama- si profesor...- la voz de kurama se escuchaba débil_

_Kurama salió del salón muy lentamente mientras sus compañeros murmuraban algo_

_Chico - ..."ya viste a minamino"...- decía un chico al de a lado_

_Chico 2-..." si no puedo creer que lo hayan sacado del salón"..._

_Chica- " pobre suishi parece muy cansado"..._

_Chica 2- si desde hace tres días se ve igual"..._

_Profesor- basta ya jóvenes volvamos a la clase, el triangulo de Pitágoras..._

_Kurama abrió la puerta del salón muy lento y salió decidió ir a la cafetería, caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de esos tantos en su escuela , kurama apenas caminaba hacía las escaleras cuando de entre la oscuridad salió una sombra kurama no se dio cuenta de lo que paso bajo a la cafetería y se sentó en una mesita y pidió un café de pronto unos chicos del club de ciencia se le acercaron_

_Chico- minamino estas listo para el proyecto de hoy- pregunto un chico muy entusiasmado de esos que llaman nerd_

_Kurama- no chicos hoy no me siento con ánimos..-dijo kurama mirando su café al cual no le había tomado ni un poco_

_Chico2- que pasa minamino? tu nunca tomas café...-le pregunto un chico que diferencia del otro era muy guapo_

_Kurama- es solo que..._

_Chico1- tienes que ir minamino las chicas prometieron ir si tu estabas ahí-; el chico parecía estar desesperado de verdad deseaba que kurama estuviera ahí, a diferencia del otro chico que era muy tranquilo_

_Kurama- lo siento chicos no me siento muy bien ... adiós- kurama se levanto de la mesa y se fue _

_Chico1- espera minamino- el chico grito desesperado y el otro lo miraba un poco avergonzado _

_Kurama fue por sus cosas al final de clases y regreso a casa , pero aquella sombra aun lo seguía kurama comenzaba a ver borroso y caminaba muy lento_

_Kurama- que... que es esto- kurama ya casi no veía pero pudo distinguir la forma de un youko después de todo la conocía a la perfección_

_Kurama cayó al suelo el cansancio que tenía era demasiado y perdió la conciencia pero quedo grabada en su mente la figura del youko. Botan que volaba por el cielo buscando lo encontró en el suelo y fue a toda velocidad para revisar que tenía _

_Kurama- donde... donde estoy?_

_- kurama recuerdas... aun lo recuerdas..._

_kurama- recordar que?_

_- de verdad ya te olvidaste de mi?..._

_kurama- quien eres?_

_- eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo..._

_kurama- espera, no, regresa!..._

_kurama abrió los ojos estaba en su cama y tenía una venda en la cabeza , botan estaba sentada a lado de el y dormía sobre el pecho de kurama _

_kurama- bo... botan...- botan despertó al oír la voz de kurama llamándola_

_botan- kurama, que bueno que ya despertaste...- la voz de botan aparentaba que había no había dormido toda la noche_

_kurama- que paso?.._

_botan- estabas muy cansado y caíste al suelo y te golpeaste la cabeza yo te encontré y te traje a casa... _

_kurama- no recuerdo nada..._

_botan- ya veo... tu madre estaba muy angustiada pero le dije que estarías bien después de un noche de sueño_

_kurama- sueño... sueño! ahora lo recuerdo que yo vi a un youko igual que yo... _

_Botan- igual que tu, estas seguro.?_

_Kurama- si no pudo equivocarme ..._

_Botan- de verdad no lo imaginaste?._

_Kurama- estoy seguro botan tengo que ir a buscarlo...- kurama se levanto de la cama para tratar de ir a buscar al youko botan al tratar de alcanzarlo se resbalo e iba a caer pero kurama le tomo la mano para tratar de evitar que no cayera paro no se pudo sostener y los dos cayeron al suelo. Botan cayo sobre kurama y al ver la posición en que estaban se puso muy roja y se quito de inmediato kurama trato de levantarse y botan lo ayudo levantarse _

_Botan- no seas obstinado kurama, aun no tienes energía, estas muy débil- le decía a kurama mientras lo colocaba en la cama, aun estaba algo roja _

_Kurama-gracias botan... fue lo ultimo que dijo kurama antes de quedarse profundamente dormido_

_Botan- de nada ... descansa kurama...- botan salió del cuarto de kurama y fue hacía la cocina pero en ese momento la madre de kurama había llagado_

_Shiori- hola botan, como esta suishi?_

_Botan- muy bien señora solo tiene que descansar ..._

_Shiori- muchas gracias por haberlo traído a casa y por haberlo cuidado toda noche y el tiempo que no estaba _

_Botan- no hay porque señora, no es problema para mi...- le decía sonriente a la madre de kurama _

_Shiori- no cabe duda de que suishi encontró una novia muy linda y amable- botan se puso muy roja_

_Botan- no, no señora yo no soy su novia- le decía aun muy roja _

_Shiori- bueno tengo que volver a salir puedes hacerte cargo por favor_

_Botan si claro no se preocupe..._

_Shiori- gracias no cabe duda de que eres un ángel, adiós_

_Botan- hasta luego señora..-botan se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo a kurama, cuando termino subió a la habitación el cual ya había despertado _

_Botan- como te sientes kurama ?_

_Kurama- bien gracias..._

_Botan- que bien.. te traje el almuerzo – botan se acerco a kurama y dejo la comida en la mesa de a lado y fue directo a la ventana la cual abrió y la luz entro a la habitación. Botan vio por la ventana el jardín que estaba cubierto de flores sobre todo rosas botan volvió con kurama y le dio la comida _

_Kurama- gracias botan..._

_Botan- no hay porque pero anda come..-Kurama probo la comida de botan y el gesto de kurama lo dijo todo_

_Kurama- esta delicioso, no sabía que supieras cocinar _

_Botan- gracias, aprendí hace poco_

_Kurama- pues te felicito sabe muy...- kurama no termino lo que iba a decir volvió a escuchar la voz_

_- mátala, elimínala, acaba con ella, no merece la vida , mátala_

_kurama- no-Kurama tenia las manos en la cabeza quería que se callara _

_Botan- que pasa kurama!_

_Kurama- es el otra vez!_

_Botan- cálmate kurama aquí no hay nadie mas ..._

_Kurama- no, no, lo haré ¡cállate- kurama no escuchaba a botan y cada vez oía la voz mas fuerte_

_Botan- kurama..._

_Kurama-¡ cállate- en el momento en que grito la voz desapareció_

_Botan- tranquilízate kurama, estas bien?..._

_Kurama- botan, yo.. tengo que encontrarlo...- kurama salió corriendo de la cama pero botan lo detuvo_

_Botan- espera kurama, talvez pueda ayudarte_

_Kurama- botan..._

_Botan- además no creo que quieras salir en pijama... – botan miro a kurama y soltó una risita burlona_

_Kurama y botan se dirigieron al mundo espiritual junto con yuzke para consultar unos libros que tenían escrita la vida de cada persona en el mundo nigen hasta el momento _

_Yuzke- dices entones, que esa voz te pide que mates en sueños..._

_Kurama- asi es yuzke pero cada vez me habla mas fuerte y ya no tan solo me habla en sueños..._

_Botan- silencio chicos no hagan ruido_

_Yuzke- porque?_

_Botan- pues para que no nos descubran..._

_Kurama- eso significa que no deberíamos estar aquí verdad...- yuzke y kurama miraron a botan como si no les sorprendiera_

_Botan- pues... si... pero..._

_Yuzke- pero de que nos servirá ver la vida de kurama?_

_Botan- muy sencillo verdad kurama? Dices que en tu sueño te pregunta si lo recuerdas verdad?_

_Kurama- así es ..._

_Botan- eso es, lo que haremos es revisar a las personas que conociste en tu pasado... bueno ya llegamos..._

_Los chicos se detuvieron en frente de una puerta enorme entraron y buscaron el libro _

_Botan-... aquí esta-Yuzke y kurama dejaron los libros en los que estaban buscando para ir con botan_

_Kurama- estas segura de que es el libro de mi vida- kurama sentía una extraña sensación frente el libro que contenía su pasado_

_Botan- bueno vamos a leerlo... a ver ...aquí esta, veamos youko kurama... zorro de trescientos años... cabello plateado...ladrón de tesoros...padre y madre youkai... conoció a yomi ladrón tambien...uy ..._

_Kurama- que pasa botan, por que no continuas?..._

_Botan- bueno... es que dice que... mataron a todos los youkos, a tu madre y a tu padre tambien..._

_Yuzke- dime kurama no tenias un hermano o algo así?..._

_Kurama- no yuzke yo no tenia ningún hermano...y mis amigos debieron morir junto con todos los demás..._

_Botan- pero dices que viste un youko como tu hace tiempo no?_

_Kurama- si... pero eso no explicaría por que escucho a esa voz...podría ser cualquier persona de mi pasado_

_Botan- pero viste un youko igual que tu?_

_Kurama- bueno no era exactamente como yo, era muy parecido pero no igual_

_Botan- lo ves tal vez sea esa la respuesta y sea otro youko que conociste en otra parte..._

_Yuzke- no lo creo botan, mira esto_

_Botan- que pasa yuzke_

_Yuzke- según esto, kurama nació en el único lugar donde había youkai como el..._

_Kurama- eso significa que solo lo imagine...- yuzke y botan voltearon a verlo no esperaban que diera esa respuesta_

_Botan- kurama..._

_Kurama- hasta donde sabemos soy el único youko con vida..._

_Kurama no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba era ese youko de nuevo_

_- no creas que eres el único youko, querido hermano..._

_La sombra se fue al igual que los chicos, kurama parecía estar un poco triste de no haber encontrado nada que pudiera ayudarlo yuzke se fue temprano pues tenia que llegar temprano o si no su madre lo dejaría afuera. Kurama y botan siguieron hasta casa de kurama el cual se notaba triste hasta que botan se decidió a hablar_

_Botan- oye kurama...sabes... discúlpame, de verdad pensé que encontraríamos algo pero..._

_Kurama- no te disculpes botan- la chica miro a kurama no se esperaba esa respuesta- ...no, al menos lo intentaste eso es mas que suficiente para mi- el chico miro sonriente a botan la cual devolvió la sonrisa- oye por cierto nunca te di las gracias por haberme cuidado toda la noche, ven...- _

_Kurama tomo de la mano a botan, la cual se puso un poco roja, y la llevo al jardín, se acerco a un arbusto de flores y corto una con mucho cuidado_

_Kurama- aquí tienes... muchas gracias botan- kurama le dio una hermosa rosa kurama estaba algo sonrojado_

_Botan-... gracias... es muy bonita kurama...- botan tomo la rosa pero sin querer se lastimo con una de las espinas y comenzó a sangrar _

Kurama-botan! estas bien-kurama tomo la mano de botan inmediatamente al ver que la joven puso el gesto de dolor, kurama observo el rostro de botan sus mejillas estaban rojas y lo veía directamente a los ojos, kurama la soltó estaba muy rojo- di.. discúlpame... fue mi culpa...

_Botan- no... no hay problema fue culpa mía...soy algo torpe...- botan recogió la rosa y volteo a mirar sonriente a kurama, este la miro le parecía tan dulce parecía una linda niña cuando le daban algo. En ese momento llego la madre de kurama_

_Shiori- hola botan! Como estas?_

_Botan-hola, muy bien gracias..._

_Kurama- hola madre, como te fue?_

_Shiori- bien gracias suishi, pero porque no pasan? Vamos... botan te quedas a cenar- botan miro a kurama, el chico la miraba sonriente_

_Botan- bueno... gracias _

_Kurama se acerco a botan y la invito a pasar, entraron a la casa y la madre de kurama preparo la cena. después de cenar botan tenía que irse, botan se despidió de la madre de kurama y el de dijo algo_

_Kurama- la acompañare a casa, madre no hay problema?_

_Shiori- claro que no suishi, ve..._

_Botan- hasta luego señora..._

_Shiori- hasta luego botan, cuídate..._

_Botan y kurama caminaban por la calle cuando de pronto vieron algo, una sombra se movía muy rapado por la calle y la siguieron hasta que se detuvo sobre una pared _

_- hola kurama como estas?_

_Kurama- quien eres y como sabes mi nombre?_

_- que acaso ya no me recuerdas, querido hermano.. – kurama se quedo atónito, hermano- a si es kurama yo soy tu hermano..._

_Botan- pero pensé que habías dicho que no tenias ningún hermano kurama- decía la chica que había recibido la noticia de la misma manera que kurama_

_Kurama- a si es, yo no tengo ningún hermano, quien eres tu..._

_- veo que no me recuerdas kurama, es lógico pues solo una vez te vi en toda mi vida... yo soy Yue, hermano_

_kurama- yue?_

_Botan- no hay ningún yue en el pasado de kurama- yue volteo a ver a botan la cual le pareció muy linda desde que la vio en la biblioteca de koenma_

_Yue-tal vez en el de kurama no pero en el de nuestro padre...- la sombra se fue a toda velocidad y dejo a kurama y a botan extrañados_

_Kurama- nuestro... nuestro padre..._

_Botan- kurama..._

_Kurama- botan... tengo que ir ... tengo que ir a buscarlo!... _

_Botan- espera kurama! Primero tenemos que revisar que nos dijo la verdad... vamos..._

_Kurama y botan se dirigieron al mundo espiritual y buscaron el libro de la vida del padre de kurama_

_Botan- aquí esta kurama, seguro que quieres leerlo?_

_Kurama- por supuesto, no hemos venido en vano, después de todo es muy probable que nos este mintiendo..._

_Botan- bueno... aquí vamos... dice... " ...se caso con una youkai con la que tubo un hijo al cual llamo kurama, este posteriormente se convirtió en uno de los ladrones mas temidos del reikai", tubo solo un hijo con tu madre..._

_Kurama- lo sabía, solo miente... – kurama parecía estar aliviado aquel sujeto solo mentía_

_Botan- espera aquí dice algo mas...dice que...- botan puso una cara de espanto al leer el siguiente Parrafo_

_Kurama- que pasa botan- kurama vio el rostro de botan preocupado sabía que eso no era nada bueno_

_Botan- bueno ... dice que otra youkai tubo un hijo, el cual...- botan bajo el tono de su voz y se quedo callada por unos segundos( cosa que no hace muy a menudo...)- era de tu padre..._

_Kurama- que- kurama no creía lo que le decía botan – estas segura?_

_Botan- si..._

_Kurama- entonces... tengo que buscarlo...- kurama salió corriendo del lugar botan trato de detenerlo_

_Botan- adonde vas kurama? Le preguntaba mientras trataba de alcanzarlo_

_Kurama- entonces era verdad que era mi hermano... entonces debo saber que quiere... _

_Botan no logro alcanzarlo y kurama fue solo a buscar a Yue, se dirigía hacía donde vivía cuando era un youko sabía que ahí lo encontraría._

_Kurama llego y encontró a su hermano mirando en dirección a la luna llena kurama volvió a su forma de youko eran tan parecidos el y Yue_

_Yue- dime kurama...que se siente... tener un padre..._

_Kurama- no comprendo- kurama no entendía a que se debía la pregunta de Yue le parecía tan extraño que le preguntara eso_

_Yue- eso... que se siente... tener un padre, tu siempre lo tuviste todo... eras feliz con tu madre y nuestro padre te enseñaba cosas nuevas todos los días... que se siente..._

_Kurama- Yue..._

_Yue-eso no importa ahora... después de todo... no me sirve de nada saberlo..._

_Kurama- solo quería saber...- kurama no termino yue se anticipó_

_Yue- solo has venido a saber cual es mi objetivo , no es verdad-yue miro de reojo a kurama_

_Kurama- así es...- kurama miro a yue que no había volteado a mirarlo nunca en todo el tiempo que había estado ahí _

Yue- cuando los cazadores del mundo espiritual llegaron, nadie pudo adivinar cual era su objetivo, nadie sobrevivió del ataque de los cazadores, nadie , incluida mi madre y la tuya, sobrevivió... mi padre quiso defender a todos era el mas poderoso de todos los youkos que vivían ahí... yo observe... cuando mi padre era asediado por todos los cazadores ...- la voz de yue comenzaba a quebrantarse, quería llorar- siempre peleo nunca permitió que lo acorralaran, venció a todos pero no los mato, les permitió vivir a los miserables y repugnantes humanos- yue apretó el puño- pero esos viles y miserables cazadores lo atacaron por la espalda cuando trato de ayudarlos- yue apretó aun con mas fuerza el puño- mi padre murió a manos de un insignificante humano que no valía nada... ¡nada- yue miro su mano estaba sangrando- sabes aque fueron los cazadores kurama?...- yue volvió a mirar solo de reojo a kurama pero con una extraña expresión en el rostro-... fueron a buscarte...

De pronto yue se giro contra kurama y lo ataco inesperadamente, kurama esquivo el ataque apenas a tiempo pero no comprendió por que yue lo había atacado

Yue- todos murieron por culpa tuya- yue no cesaba en ataque contra kurama

Kurama- de que estas hablando yo no mate a nadie- kurama esquivaba a yue con mucha dificultad después de todo no podía atacarlo era su hermano

Yue- esos cazadores te buscaban a ti!... todos fueron asesinados por culpa tuya- kurama no esquivo el ultimo golpe de yue, parecía que le hubiera caído un balde de agua helada encima

Kurama-todos... murieron... por... por mi culpa...- kurama divagaba en sus pensamientos la idea no le cabía en la cabeza

Yue- asi es!...- yue dejo de atacar a kurama y se detuvo un momento- tu... siempre has fingido que no te gusta matar... pero no lo recuerdas talvez tu mataste a una humana – yue miro a kurama de manera fría el cual parecía estar impactado con la noticia

Mientras tanto botan seguía buscando entre libros para ver que encontraba, jalo un libro y todos se le vinieron encima. a la pobre chica no le dio tiempo de alejarse y cientos de libros le cayeron encima

Botan- ay... ay... me duele- botan sacó la cabeza de entre los libros y tomo el que estaba en su cabeza y lo miro – ha! Este es el que buscaba! a ver...- botan leyó el libro y grito al leer el Parrafo que seguía- que! Entonces eso significa que- botan salió de entre los libros tomo su escoba y salió en busca de kurama

Kurama seguía escuchando a yue que lo miraba con una expresión de odio . kurama se limpio la sangre que salía de su boca

Yue- así es kurama tu mataste un humano

Kurama-yo no he matado a nadie jamás mataría a nadie!

Yue- ya veo no lo recuerdas, es natural fue hace tanto tiempo

Kurama- si hubiera matado a alguien lo recordaría

Yue- cuando tu aun estabas con yomi cuando robaste el collar de tebigong la hija del su poseedor murió

_Kurama- si lo recuerdo pero yo no la mate..._

_Yue- si la mataste! Eres un asesino kurama tambien por tu culpa mataron a todos a mi familia y a mis amigos! – yue de nuevo ataco a kurama estaba furioso_

_Kurama- yo nunca he matado a nadie – kurama se defendía de los ataques de yue cuando de pronto apareció una sombra que le dijo algo a yue_

_- yue vayámonos de aquí, aun no es tiempo de que mates a tu hermano_

_Yue- esta bien...- yue dejo a kurama el cual no comprendía mucho_

_El y la sombra se marcharon corriendo a toda velocidad entre la oscuridad de la noche _

_Yue- dime himura porque no me permitiste eliminar a kurama_

_Himura- tu hermano aun nos sirve para el nuestro propósito yue_

_Yue- cual propósito- yue se detuvo no sabía de que esta hablando himura – tu nunca hablaste de ningún propósito cuando prometiste ayudarme a encontrar a mi hermano_

_Himura- es solo algo alterno que tengo planeado realizar...- himura desapareció entre las sombras y yue se quedo ahí_

_Botan volaba tratando de encontrar a kurama y lo vio que iba caminando por el bosque, descendió para verlo y ya había regresado a ser humano _

_Botan- kurama! – kurama levanto la cabeza al escuchar a botan- tengo algo que decirte!_

_Kurama- botan... _

_Cuando botan bajaba para ver a kurama que la esperaba sonriente una sombra apareció y se la llevo y dejo tirada su escoba kurama no pudo hacer nada ya que lo habían sorprendido. La sombra corría entre el bosque con botan en brazos la cual estaba inconsciente era himura que pronto llego al lugar donde estaba yue_

_Yue- regresaste muy pronto himura...- yue volteó y no termino había visto que himura traía algo en los brazos se sorprendió al ver que era la misma chica con quien estaba kurama- botan..._

_Himura- que pasa yue porque no dices nada- pregunto himura mientras la colocaba en una especie de mesa de piedra, yue corrió hacia botan _

_Yue- que hace ella aquí, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto- decía yue que revisaba que botan no estuviera herida_

_Himura- que no tiene nada que ver, pero si ella es por lo cual necesitaba a tu hermano...- himura se rió sarcásticamente_

_Yue- que tramas himura - yue miraba furioso a himura_

_Himura- esta chica hace tiempo introdujo en su cuerpo una gema muy poderosa después esa gema fue extraída de su cuerpo, pero en ella quedaron fragmentos y la esencia de la gema...- yue no dejo terminar a himura_

_Yue- y si la eliminas tendrás de nuevo la gema no es verdad?_

_Himura- asi es yue, necesitaba que distrajeras a tu hermano para que se alejara un momento de ella, y así fue tu hermano estaba distraído y me la lleve, ahora solo tengo que matar a esta chica y obtendré esa poderosa gema_

_Yue- eso si yo lo permito- yue se acerco a himura y lo tomo por el cuello no iba a permitir que tocara siquiera a botan_

_Himura- vamos yue , no me dirás que estas enamorado de esta chica..- himura no parecía tener miedo del rostro amenazante de yue_

_Yue- y que si es asi- yue apretó el cuello de himura _

_Himura- que tambien tendré que eliminarte _

_De pronto himura se soltó de yue y lo arrojo aun lado con un golpe de energía espiritual, se acerco a botan y apareció una espata muy parecida a la que utilizo hiei con el guerrero de las armaduras de perro mono etc.. miro a botan y kurama llego corriendo en su forma de youko había aprovechado su velocidad para alcanzar a himura _

_Himura- a youko kurama, que sorpresa ver al zorro por aquí_

_Kurama- maldito... aléjate de ella! – kurama iba a atacar a himura pero este hablo_

_Himura- no creo, kurama que quieras hacer eso si te acercas la matare...- kurama no podía hacer nada- pero lastima que ese sea mi propósito_

_himura ataco a botan la cual seguía inconsciente pero justo en ese momento yue se atravesó enfrente de botan el fue atravesado por la espada de himura kurama aprovecho el momento para eliminar a himura el cual era muy débil a comparación de el. Kurama volteo a ver a yue estaba en brazos de botan la cual había despertado justo cuando yue fue atravesado por himura, botan estaba llorando pero himura casi muerto le dijo algo_

_himura- ja... ja...ja... eres un ingenuo yue... yo mate a la hija de dueño del collar de tebigong... y... yo... mande a llamar a los... cazadores del mundo espiritual.. ja... ja..- himura murió después de revelar la verdad el había engañado a yue todo el tiempo_

_yue- entonces me engaño... todo este.. tiempo...oye..- yue miro a botan- estas bien?... no ... te hizo daño himura?_

_Botan- estoy bien... gracias a ti...- kurama se acerco a su hermano _

_Kurama- yue estas bien?..._

_Yue- oye, hermano... disculpa por haberte... acusado de todos esos... crímenes .. me deje engañar por... himura... fui muy tonto_

_Botan- no hables acabaras con tu energía, ademas no fue tu culpa que himura se aprovechara de la situación – botan seguía llorando_

_Yue- pero si fue mi culpa... casi te matan... y por mi culpa... no te importa?..._

_Botan- claro que no... pero descansa yue – yue miro a botan lo había llamado por su nombre _

_Yue- ku... kurama... – yue comenzaba a perder su energía – hermano ... nunca contéstate... mi pregunta... dime... que se siente tener un padre... que se siente ser feliz?..._

_Kurama- pues yo... es maravilloso yue ... pero tienes que descansar... estas mal herido..._

_Yue- disculpa... que te ... pida esto ... botan... puedo...- botan miraba a yue el cual la abrazo mas fuerte- yo... pudo... besarte...- botan se puso roja al escuchar la petición de yue_

_Botan- yo...esta.. esta bien...- botan se acerco mas a yue y lo beso_

_Era un tierno y cálido beso era una escena muy romántica, pero a kurama no parecía agradarle mucho, botan se separo de yue casi llorando_

_Yue- gracias... botan...a hora se ... que ... se siente ser feliz...- yue soltó la mano de botan y cerro los ojos, yue había muerto en brazos de botan_

_Botan- yue... yue vamos despierta... yue- botan estaba llorando con la mirada hacía abajo _

_Kurama- yue... hermano... vamos ... abre los ojos no puedes morir a manos de un ser tan débil- kurama tambien estaba llorando_

_Botan- kurama...- botan había hablado, aun con la mirada agachada- yo... había venido, a decirte, que yue no era en verdad tu hermano..._

_Kurama- de que estas hablando botan?..- kurama no había comprendido bien_

_Botan- así es kurama, el mejor amigo de tu padre murió a manos de los cazadores espirituales, su hijo y su esposa se quedaron solos, pero antes de morir su amigo le hizo jurar que los cuidaría y así fue tu padre acepto a yue como su hijo pero en realidad no lo era talvez su madre nunca le dijo a yue la verdad y este creció creyendo que tu padre era el suyo...- kurama la interrumpió_

Kurama- no importa... yue era mi hermano... - botan se sorprendió al oír la respuesta de kurama

_Botan llevo el alma de yue al mundo espiritual y kurama regreso a casa a descansar un tiempo al fin supo quien era la persona que le hablaba en sueños himura lo había engañado y tambien a yue. Esa noche yue visito a kurama en sus sueños_

_Kurama-donde.. donde estoy?_

_Yue- estas soñando hermano..._

_Kurama- yue?_

_Yue- si kurama solo he venido a darte las gracias por haberme ayudado, bueno... tengo que irme _

_Kurama- espera yue, eres feliz ahora?_

_Yue- si soy muy feliz kurama, gracias a ti conocí a botan y con eso estoy feliz... a una cosa mas kurama, cuídala me escuchaste o no te lo perdonare nunca_

_Yue se fue y kurama despertó se acerco a la ventana miro al cielo estrellado_

_Y grito_

_Kurama-¡ si yue, la cuidare bien! ¡Y se feliz! – kurama regreso a su cama por fin podía dormir tranquilo._


End file.
